Wonderful Tonight
by Schools
Summary: Short songfic using the Babyface version of the song with the same name.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics

We hadn't been dating long when I got the invitation to yet another charity function that my family is hosting. "Alexandra Cabot and Guest" the invitation reads. While I know they are expecting me to show up with one of New York's most eligible bachelors, like I usually do as said guest, all I can think about is how gorgeous my girlfriend would look in a cocktail dress.

I was able to talk Liv into going with me tonight with surprisingly little trouble. She was running late getting home from work, so when I reached her apartment to pick her up, she had just finished drying her hair from her shower. While normally being late bothers me, tonight I am content to lean against the doorframe of her bedroom and watch her finish getting ready

She has 2 dresses laying out on her bed, and after a brief moment of consideration, choses the one that is a deep red, almost wine colored. She has been letting her hair grow out, and tonight leaves it down in soft waves. Never being one for much fuss, she finishes with a little light eye make-up and turns to me.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make-up and brushes her long brown hair. And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?" And I say, "Yes, girl you look wonderful tonight."_

Every chance I get on the way over I glance at Liv. I think she is the most beautiful women I've ever seen whatever she's wearing, but on the rare occasion she get's dressed up like this it's hard for me to take my eyes off her. When we arrive and walk in side by side, I know that more that one person agrees with me on that particular topic.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me. _

I knew Liv was nervous about coming tonight. We haven't told many people that we are together, just the guys at the squad, and she's nervous for what it will mean for me, my career, and my standing within my family, to show up with her. Her concern for me is one of the things I love most about her. I know she's out of her element, with people that she doesn't know, but all she cares about it what this evening means for me.

After we've made it through initial greetings and introductions, we each grab a drink and wander to a quiet corner of the room. I move over to her, duck under her free arm and snuggle into her side. At this a content smile breaks across her face and she gives my shoulders a squeeze.

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

We haven't said those three little words to each other yet, but I can see it in her eyes, and in this moment I'm sure that I love her too. She has already commented to me a couple times that she doesn't understand what she did to deserve me. I happen to think it's the other way around, but after seeing her look at me this way tonight, I know I need to tell her, and make her understand, how much she means to me. Now is not the time, not in a room full of hundreds of people, but I promise myself that I won't let this amazing women go for long not knowing how I feel about her.

We spend the rest of the evening mingling with the masses. A long week along with a couple glasses of champaign soon have me feeling like it's time to call it a night. Liv is quick to agree and we say our goodbye's to my family and head out. Knowing I'm not feeling well, she offers to drive home as the valet brings my Lexus around. After we pull out into the street she reaches over to hold my hand and settle them in my lap. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the headrest and enjoy the comfortable silence of the drive back to my apartment.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed. _

I was so proud to have Liv by my side tonight. She claims that events like that are not her thing, but she never fails to charm whoever is around her. We were surrounded by some of New York's elite, and she just took it all in stride as usual. So, the thought crosses my mind again that I'm the lucky one here. So, as we're snuggled together, my head on her chest and her hand rubbing my back soothingly I whisper to her how wonderful she is as I'm drifting off to sleep.

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_


End file.
